


Idaho 1524

by ficiosa



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficiosa/pseuds/ficiosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sin Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idaho 1524

**Author's Note:**

> **Mi Idaho privado  
> ** Mike/Scott  
> Final de la peli  
> 1524 palabras.
> 
>  **Avisos** : No va a ningún lado, pero me apetecía hacerlo.
> 
>  **Yo le pondría de fondo:** El _"Battle for the sun"_ de Placebo, que queda muy propio.
> 
>  **Notas:** Culpa de [esta iniciativa](http://zelsh.livejournal.com/24979.html) de la señorita zelsh. Con cariño para hatesundays y para todos aquellos para los que ellos fueron nuestra primera pareja slash.

**  
12   
**

\- _Signore. Signore_ – acento italiano - Despierte. Ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Portland.

 

  


 

 **  
24   
**

Portland es como Idaho. Es como volver a casa. Miras por la ventilla. No has tardado tanto. Pero no va a haber nadie esperándote.

 

  


 

 **  
48   
**

La misma cafetería de siempre. Los mismos de siempre. Hoy no te molesta el humo de la rubia que enciende un cigarrillo con el anterior. Hoy son ésos dos que tienen sus desayunos intactos porque se están comiendo a besos. Quieres gritarles que no durará. Nunca lo hace.

 

  


 

 **  
96   
**

El de esta noche no es conversador. Mejor. Más fácil. Hasta te deja ver _Los Simpson_ y te echas unas risas. Busca que le abraces. Nunca se te han dado bien estas cosas. Te hacen sentir como un mentiroso. Das carne y recibes dinero. Ése es el trato. Eso es sencillo. Pero hoy también necesitas que te abracen. Le ordenas a tu mente que crea que es otra persona. Pero no funciona. Y duele. Te empieza a quitar la chaqueta. Es fácil desnudarte porque no llevas nada más debajo. Eso está mejor. A eso hemos venido.

 

  


 

 **  
192   
**

El humo de las chimeneas te hace reír. Todo tiene gracia en esta maldita ciudad, pero muy pocos se ríen. Lo notas llegar y te acurrucas en el suelo, junto a tu mochila. Con cuidado de no cortarte con los cristales de alguna botella rota que algún gilipollas ha dejado ahí. Puede que tú mismo, anoche. Un sueño de casas viejas y vacas en mitad del campo hace que pares de reír. Un sueño que evita que veas pasar al impecable señor Favor en su flamante coche heredado, mirando por la ventanilla, viéndote, y girando la cabeza. Scott hubiera parado su moto y se hubiera bajado, aunque casi le hubieran atropellado por hacerlo todo tan deprisa. Y se habría acercado a arroparte. Pero Scott está muerto. Scott ya no existe. Sólo existe el joven señor Favor que mira hacia otro lado para no tener que molestarse en arropar a nadie. Porque eso no es lo que hace un Favor. Porque ya no estaría bien visto. _Video killed the radio star._ Y el señor Favor ha matado a Scott. Si hubieras visto _Star Wars,_ dirías que Darth Favor mató a tu Scott Skywalker.

 

  


 

 **  
384   
**

Te despiertan unos cascabeles y un viejo que le habla a Bob. Quieres que se callen y seguir adormilado contra Budd, porque está suave y caliente. Bob reconoce a lo lejos al joven Favor. Su voz tiene el mismo tono de emoción que solía tener el tuyo. El viejo pregunta quién es y le contestas que Scott Favor. Intentas que ese nombre, y sobre todo ese apellido, suene como si lo estuvieras escupiendo. Pero sólo suenas soñoliento.

Bob se levanta y se asea los dientes con un dedo, como si fuera el mejor cepillo del mercado. Camina decidido hacia su cita con el destino. Los cascabeles del viejo son la banda sonora para ese encuentro épico. Budd le sigue. Te levantas porque ya no tienes nada caliente contra lo que acurrucarte, pero no les acompañas. Te quedas observando desde allí. Esperarás a que salgan.

No quieres ver a gente educada mirando a Bob de la manera en la que lo harán. Esos camareros que por trabajar en un sitio así creen que tienen el mismo estatus que los clientes a los que acompañan hasta el asiento. Esas mujeres con vestidos caros que les ríen las gracias a sus acompañantes, y que son tan furcias o más que vosotros. Y todos esos hombres encorbatados, podridos de dinero por sus trabajos en la bolsa o en las empresas de papá, que van allí noche tras noche a que les sirvan los primeros y a alquilar temporalmente a las segundas. Hacen exactamente lo mismo que los que te cogen en su coche, incluso alguno de ellos podría ser cliente tuyo, pero en ese entorno se sienten superiores a cualquiera que lleve una chaqueta con demasiados inviernos.

No quieres ver cómo Darth Favor terminará de matar esa noche lo que quede de Scott Skywalker, si es que queda algo, dándole la espalda al que quiso más que a su propio padre. No quieres ver al joven Favor negando a su mentor, delante de su emperatriz italiana y sus nuevos súbditos. Y no quieres ver la cara de Bob cuando eso pase, pero la ves igualmente, porque es la misma con la que sale de ese restaurante caro. Sin alma. Y con el corazón roto. Favor ya no tiene corazón y os está rompiendo los vuestros uno por uno.

 

  


 

 **  
768   
**

Hoy es el funeral de los dos padres de Scott Favor. A ambos les mató de pena la misma persona, al convertirse en el hijo del otro cuando menos lo esperaban. A ti también te partió el corazón, pero todavía estás vivo, y las casualidades te han permitido estar ahí para recordárselo.

Los funerales de los ricos son diferentes. Ellos visten ropas negras elegantes. Vosotros todavía mantenéis algo de color. Ellos permanecen inmóviles, sentados en sus sillas. Vosotros rompéis las vuestras. Ellos guardan silencio, fingiendo tristeza por alguien al que ni amaban ni conocían de verdad. Vosotros gritáis con todas vuestras fuerzas el nombre de vuestro padre de las calles que os acaba de dejar huérfanos a todos. Ellos estrechan manos y besan mejillas. Vosotros os coméis las bocas los unos a los otros para recordaros que seguís vivos. Ellos sostienen flores hermosas y caras mientras tú deshojas girasoles con un _“me quiere, no me quiere”_ mental. Sólo se parecen en que la persona que tomará el relevo del padre muerto será Scott. Lo hará con su familia rica. Y es el único que podría hacerlo con vosotros, pero no tenéis nada que ofrecerle que le haga cambiar de bando, así que vais a seguir siendo huérfanos eternamente.

Le miras. Lo único que puedes ofrecerle para que vuelva con vosotros es a ti mismo. Tu cuerpo, tan de mala calidad que tu cerebro tiene que desconectarlo en situaciones de estrés. Tu corazón, roto y pisoteado, por él, por tu madre, por demasiados. Tu alma, pero ya sabe que es suya. Y una flor gigante amarilla. Ése es todo tu ajuar. Ésas son tus monedas de cambio.

Le miras mientras agitas la flor y él cruza su mirada con la tuya. Durante unos segundos crees que sigue habiendo algo vivo de Scott bajo esa coraza de Favor El Traidor. Durante unos segundos crees que es capaz de recordar que fue tu mejor amigo. Que fuisteis hermanos. Que fue algo más que todo eso. Que su lado Favor no ha conseguido borrar de su cerebro esa noche en la que inicialmente sólo ibais a dormir juntos, porque él sólo follaba con hombres por dinero… pero rompió sus propias reglas. Y no la ha conseguido borrar porque fue gloriosa. Lo fue aún cuando sabes que para él no pasó de un polvo divertido cerca de una fogata. Pero fue el mejor polvo con un tío de su vida. Lo fue porque tú eres realmente espectacular en el sexo. Siempre que no te quedes dormido, claro. Y, sinceramente, te sorprendió que tu cerebro no te desconectase aquella noche. Lo fue por eso y porque te le entregaste entero. Y no hay mayor gozo para cualquier animal que ver cómo otro le extiende el cuello en señal de rendición, de que le tome, de que es suyo. Y Scott Favor, a pesar de sus trajes caros y sus aires indiferentes, sigue teniendo por debajo una parte muy animal. Durante unos segundos crees estar seguro de que por la cabeza de Scott están pasando todos esos recuerdos. Lo crees por cómo te mira. Lo crees por cómo os mira Carmela a ambos. Esa mirada de esposa amenazada por otra mujer. Intentas no mirar a Carmela porque todo lo que ella es en ese momento es lo que podrías haber sido si Scott Favor hubiera seguido siendo más Scott y menos Favor. Y eso duele. Demasiado. Un corazón roto sigue funcionando justo cuando menos se le necesita.

Le miras otra vez, con la flor en la mano, extendiendo el cuello. Sigues siendo suyo y eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecerle. Y es más de lo que nadie le ofrecerá nunca, ni siquiera Carmela. Y te gustaría pensar que durante unos segundos Scott Favor hasta llega a plantearse tu ofrecimiento, pero sabes que no es cierto. Hace mucho que ya tomó una decisión. Y tú vales menos que el dinero. Tú no eres suficiente para él. Así que lo único que puedes hacer es gritar por última vez, a él, o al cielo, o a quien quiera que pueda oírte, y volver con los tuyos, esos chicos más perdidos que los de Peter Pan.

Antes de iros, cuando ambos funerales están más que muertos, vuelves a mirarle por última vez. Le hablas con tus ojos llorosos. Le dices sin palabras que aunque no seas lo suficientemente bueno para él, le vas a querer siempre. Incluso cuando intentes odiarle. Que sabe dónde encontrarte si algún día quiere: acurrucado en alguna acera o dormido, sin zapatos, en mitad de una interestatal. Y que tenga un buen día.


End file.
